It's Snowing!
by ShelPenguin
Summary: Just a fun, pointless one shot on Albus Potter's birthday. It comes back to his personality and talks about his life a bit, and then he makes his first trip to the HeadMistress's office because he's in.. trouble? Well, he is very cheeky.


**Just something I wrote up out of no where, I was reading something about Al getting in trouble, so I just did this! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**It's Snowing!**

"Potter!" Professor Burgs yelled, in a frustrated tone, so different than his normal one.

Albus looked up from his assignment.

"Yes, sir?" he replied, keeping his face straight.

"How's your test going?" Burgs asked, glaring at Al knowingly.

Al glanced down at his paper nonchalantly, as if his test was going well, then back at his professor. "It's good."

"Really? Are you going to give it to

me to hang on my wall afterwards?" Burgs was the Transfiguation professor, and with children at home, he had drawings on the the wall behind his desk.

".. Would you want it?" at this many of Al's classmates snorted, trying to hide their amusement.

Professor Burgs growled.

"It'd be prettier of you were actually doing the test, and not doodling over every mileter of it."

Albus put on an offended expression. "Do you talk to your children like that, about their drawings?"

"No, I don't. But that's because my children draw on actual parchment, not tests."

"Well that's because your children haven't ever taken one of your Transfiguation tests before," the comment came out of Al's mouth before he could even bite his tongue.

Professor Burgs' face turned a near puce, and some of the student's eyes widened. Where as Al's friends, Scorpius, Benny, and Andrew, smirked.

"Potter, why don't you move up to your favorite seat," it was more of a demand than a suggestion, Burgs patted the chair at a small, single desk, that faced a window up by his desk.

Albus grumbled under his breath and pushed his things into his bag, carrying it up to the front and receiving a few approving nods from the others.

He plopped down in the chair and pulled out the test and a pen, which he always got funny looks for. Al just preferred them over quills, they were easier - though, he liked sugar quills, but he'd just sit there and suck on them.

Professor Burgs took his grafitied parchment and handed him a fresh piece.

"Hey!" Al exclaimed indignantly. Burgs held his index finger over his lips, motioning to the 'testing' class.

"Oh, and Potter," he said, sitting down and looking sideways at the boy. Al didn't say anything, taking advantage of being told not to talk so that he didn't have to reply. "Happy birthday."

Albus huffed and turned back to his desk, hearing Professor Burgs chuckle mirthlessly.

It was his first birthday at Hogwarts, November 27 - which reminded him he better send his uncle Bill the birthday present he'd gotten for him. Al had been looking forward to Transfiguration, but then he met the professor.

The first day at lunch James had come up to Al at the Slytherin table, warning him that Professor Burgs may give him some trouble since he had a sore sense of humor. Albus soon realized that his usual, brutally honest, brother had understated the man. Professor Burgs had _no_ sense of humor.

Albus wrote 'Al P.' on the line for the name, which his other professors didn't mind, but Burgs hated. Al was just a lazy writer. Then 'My Birthday!' for the date - another thing Burgs would probably hate, but the other's found amusing.

_'Question One; What is.._'

And Albus already gave up. Professor Burgs had just made him dislike Transfiguration. He understood everything about it, but just couldn't stand the boring class.

He glanced up and out of the window. A grin breaking onto his face.

"It's snowing!" Albus shouted to the class at large, making everybody shoot up from their assignments and out the wall of multiple windows.

There was suddenly the excited murmur and exclamations of the weather change. It never snowed during November, or at least not on Al's birthday.

"Potter!" Burgs yelled angrily, Al just looked at him, not seeing the problem. "You may take yourself up to the Head Mistress's office, now, take this," he thrusted Al's original test and a quickly scribbled note into his student's hands. "The password is _Flubberworm_."

Albus stared at him, astounded. This wouldn't be the first time he got singled out or talked to, but the first time being sent to Minnie's office.

"Now!" Burgs added.

Albus slowly put his things away and rolled his eyes when Andy silently laughed and pointed at Al.

"Flubberworm," Albus stated to the gargoyle. The said thing jumped out of the way and Albus made his way up to the big oak door, which he knocked on. Al had been in the office before, when he was younger, but not since he got into Hogwarts.

"Come in," McGonagall called. Al pushed open the door and gave her a feeble smile as her face fell.

"Al, what are you doing here?" he asked, and suddenly the portraits came out of their 'sleep'.

"Er.. Professor Burgs gave me this note for you," Albus handed her the scribbled note and took one of the chairs across from her, smiling at Dumbledore and Snape.

Dumbledore grinned back, his eyes merrily twinkling away, but Snape just gave a small smile. He was still denying the soft spot for the child.

"You disrupted the class?" Albus realized she might be a bit touchier since it was her old subject.

"Hardly," he answered. "I just told them it was snowing." some of the portraits chuckled.

"After vandalizing his test?" she asked, Albus looked offended at the lack of enthusiasm towards his drawings.

He handed her his test with multiple charmed doodles. His name written in big letters, and designs inside, across the top, a sun in the top corner, two stick figures running around in circles, the whomping willow at the bottom next to two people dueling, then a broom along with all the quidditch balls, perfectly detailed along the other side.

She looked over the paper, a smile slipping onto her aging face.

"You really need to not do this, Albus, tests are important," she told him, though not as stern as she should.

"Read those questions! He makes it boring, I bet you made it fun," Al concluded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He gets straight to the point, Al, there is nothing wrong with that," when Al didn't reply, she went on. "The class is almost over, so I won't do anything, but try not to shout out in there again-"

"It's never snowed on my birthday before, though!" he exclaimed exasperatly at the fact nobody seemed to find this important.

"Can I keep this?" McGonagall asked suddenly, with a brisk tone.

"I- what?"

"This," she waved his doodled page in the air, then smiled back down at it. "I used to keep all your father's, but they got destroyed with my room all those years ago. You're a very good drawer, Al."

Albus grinned at her. "Yeah, sure. Burgs would just shred it anyways."

"Professor Burgs," she corrected absently. "You may go back to your common room now, but Al, remember; I won't always let you off."

"I won't, Minnie," he grinned at her scowl and Dumbledore's laugh.

McGonagall sighed, shaking her head, seemingly biting the inside of er cheek to keep from saying anything.


End file.
